1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for retrieving ladders from an elevated position such as the top of service van or truck and safely lowering the ladder to the ground. Typically, roofers, contractors or utility company service personnel carry large ladders, either extension or xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame type, on the roof of their service vehicle for use in their job. Upon reaching a job site, the user is faced with the difficult task of removing the aforementioned ladder from the roof of the service vehicle. Often, the ladder is at an elevation of 7 feet or more owing to the height of the vehicle and the rack to which such a ladder is usually secured, well above the height of the average person.
This places the user in the difficult position of having to either stand on a jury rigged platform such as an inverted large bucket or a shorter 3 to 4 foot step ladder that was carried in the service vehicle. In either case, the user in forced to stand on the bucket or ladder, often on soft, unstable ground, and attempt to then lift one end of the ladder and step off the bucket or walk down the ladder while supporting the weight of the ladder. This precarious operation often results in the user falling and having the ladder come crashing down on them or the user sustaining severe back injury or damaging muscles in the legs or arms. Therefore, there exists a need for an apparatus or tool that will allow a user of average or below average height to safely remove a large extension ladder from an elevated position such as the roof rack of a service vehicle to the ground. It is the construction and use of such a tool to which the present invention is directed.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,852 to M. J. Brookes et al. discloses a device that aids a user is raising one end of an extension to lean against a building to be scaled. A caddy also is shown that allows a user to roll the ladder about a job site.
Another apparatus for lowering a ladder from the roof of a vehicle to approximately chest height of the user is sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cEZ-ONE EZ-LADDER LOADERxe2x80x9d and advertised at the Internet Web Site http://www.weathernuard.com/ezone.html. This apparatus utilizes a clam shell rack apparatus that is operated through a series of pulleys to lower the ladder.
The ladder removal tool of the present invention is designed for use with any ladder that is generally supported at an elevated position. The ladder may be an extension ladder or a large xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame ladder. The ladder removal tool includes an elongate member or lifting rod that has hook connected to one end. The hook is generally xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped and one leg of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d is connected to the lifting rod by a high strength bolt. In some embodiments, the hook is allowed to swivel relative to the lifting rod. The rod has an enlarged end piece or collar welded to one end. The bolt passes through a bore in the collar and is secured by a nut. The coupling between the lifting rod and hook forms a pivot joint.
The lifting rod has a bend adjacent the pivot joint to aid the user in reaching up and xe2x80x9chookingxe2x80x9d or engaging the hook with a rung of the ladder to be lowered. The opposite end of the lifting rod has a handle attached thereto. The handle is of a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d configuration and is covered by a padded covering. Additionally, the leg of the hook attached to the lifting rod has a stabilizer arm attached thereto. The stabilizer arm extends at a substantially right angle from the leg of the hook with a short bend in its free end. The stabilizer arm has a rubber sleeve fitted thereon that prevents marring of the ladder siderail. The leg of the hook not attached to the lifting rod is slightly longer than the other leg. This slightly elongated leg acts as a visual indicator to the user the ladder removal tool has securely engaged the rung of the ladder to be lifted.
In order to use the ladder removal tool of the present invention, a user releases any clamps or similar securing means attaching the ladder to the service vehicle. The user then reaches up and inserts the hook of the tool around a rung of the ladder while simultaneously allowing the stabilizer arm to extend over and engage the side rail of the ladder. The user lifts a free end of the ladder clear of the rack with an upper arm and shoulder movement using the ladder removal tool. The opposite end of the ladder is generally restrained on the rack by a safety bar, such as a vertical upright bar, so that during the process of removal, the opposite end of the ladder rotates about the safety bar while the free end is removed from the rack. The user swings the ladder away from the truck using the pivot joint of the hook and lowers the ladder to the ground while being in control and generally away from danger of a falling ladder. The user can then use the ladder removal tool to lift the opposite end of the ladder over the safety bar and lower the ladder to the ground. If desired, the user may use the tool to replace the ladder on the vehicle by simply reversing the order of operation.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method for removing a ladder from an elevated position, such as a roof rack of a vehicle, without requiring a complicated or expensive apparatus or modifications to existing racks.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention are pointed out in the claims annexed hereto and form a part of this disclosure. A full and complete understanding of the invention may be had by reference to the accompanying drawings and description of the preferred embodiments.